Two Ancients
by Seraph1666
Summary: There are two mysterious females trapped in these crystals. One of them has awaken. OcxFlash


Note: "This takes place after the Episode "To Another Shore"

Disclaimer: "I do not own the JLU but I do own the OC"

* * *

The Secret Society of Grodd is once again in another mission. The team members are Lex Luthor, Tala, and Devil Ray and some other hired goons. They were on a mission to get something very important. They are in an underground tunnel with weird signs. 

"What is this eccentric place?" Luthor asked.

"Who cares, we need to get those crystals Grodd was talking about," said Devil Ray.

Vixen starts to get dizzy as she swayed a bit and leans on the wall for support. Devil ray looks back and sees this, "What's wrong?"

"T-This cave…there is a power…an enormous power, enough to wipe out the Earth…" Tala said shakily as she tries to block off the immense aura.

"Then whatever Grodd wanted in this place, it'll be worth it," said Luthor. "Let's keep going…"

With that, they kept going through the tunnel and it seemed endless then they finally reached a dead end. Devil Ray then takes out his guns and fires at the wall. The darts on the wall then exploded and on the other side of the wall was a whole new place.

It was just a cavern but it was huge, about the size of the Eiffel Tower and long way down were two giant crystals, around a house-story high. However inside each of these two crystals lies a figure. Although their actual image are unclear due to the thickness of the ice, it can be discern that they are females.

The team approached over to the giant crystals, Tala shaking a bit, "These crystals are the source of the immense powers…one is bad but the other is good…"

"Wait, so are they alive?" Devil Ray asked.

"Yes, their hearts have stopped but their souls remain," said Tala.

Luthor gave her a look, "so they're dead? They're useless"

"Not dead, let's just say they don't need a heart to survive"

"Hmmm…intriguing, let's teleport," said Luthor. "I'm curious to see what Grodd has in stored for them"

But suddenly, some sort of green light covered them all, and then they guessed who it was.

"You're not going anywhere!" shouted the Green Lantern and with him are Wonder Woman, and Flash.

Tala chants a bit and uses a spell to break the green light. So, the battle begins. This goes on for a bit but then Tala casts a spell to push the heroes far away.

"Teleport now, Vixen!" shouted Devil Ray as he gets up.

Tala then teleported everyone as well as the crystals but then Flash quickly pushed one of the crystals out of the way, the crystal was failed to be teleported.

Flash then puts down the crystal and gave out a heavy sigh, the crystal being that heavy, "Man, what do they need this for?"

"The question is, what is it?" said Green Lantern but Wonder Woman corrected him, "you mean who is she?"

Green lantern felt a bit uncertain as Wonder woman gave him that look. She's probably mad because she called a female and 'it'. "Sorry, who is she?"

Flash then contacts J'onn through the com-link. "Yo J'onn, we got something-I mean some one in a crystal that I think you should check out"

'_Very well, I'll have it transported into headquarters_'

In a minute, they were all teleported back to Headquarters including the crystal.

* * *

"What do you mean you lost the other crystal?" said Grodd, angry for once but he sighed. "No matter, I still have the other one" 

"I'm sorry darling but that speedster got in the way," said Tala.

Luthor glared at Grodd, "what do you need these things anyway?"

Grodd smirked, "so they could be our allies…"

Luthor raised an eyebrow, "what?"

"The crystals I ordered your team to get are two strongest immortals the planet ever has," said Grodd as he placed his hand on the crystal. "One is evil and one is good, strength and magic, malicious and innocence, dark and pure, lies and honesty. Now, the reason why I needed two was to make sure which one is the evil one so that she can join us"

"This is crazy, nothing of this make sense," Devil Ray said.

"But in due time, it will all make sense, just you wait…"

* * *

"So what is it- I mean who is she?" Flash quickly corrected his question since Wonder Woman is still around. They were in a white chamber of the laboratory where they placed the crystal in. 

"I'll need to have a look," said J'onn as he placed his hand on the crystal and telepathically went into her mind. Suddenly flashes of memories came flooding into him. All the memories were connected to a war then it changed to another flashes of memories that are what looked like the Civil War. The intensity increases as the memories subsequently changed going back to the past as it went from the Crusades to the Black Plague, to the Age of Dinosaurs, and finally nothing.

J'onn pulled back, feeling weak and faint he fall to his knees. Luckily, Flash and Diana were there to his aid.

Diana looked at him in concern. "J'onn, are you alright?"

"I am fine," said J'onn. "This person in the crystal…she has been in this planet ever since the beginning of Earth… her heart had stopped beating a long time ago but she still lives… that is all that I am able to gather, the rest of it are just information of the past…"

"Whoa, back up, she's more than a billion years old?" Flash said as he helps J'onn up. "That can't be possible"

"It is, think of Savage…maybe this person as well is an immortal," said J'onn.

"But then why is she in a crystal?" Wonder woman asked. Suddenly they hear loud beeping from the main console and the scientist there was trying to figure out what's going on.

"What's wrong?" the Amazon asked.

"I-I don't know, the crystal, its power seem to be increasing dangerously," said the scientist but then he yelps in pain when the console short-circuits and burned his hand.

They look back and see the crystal glowing in bright white light. Everyone starts to leave the room, some ducked and covered but the heroes stood, frozen as the light blinded them all.

* * *

There was a huge shaking in the headquarters, Mr. Terrific quickly make a check in the system. Batman, Green Lantern, and Red Tornado come running in. 

"What happened?" the Green Lantern asked. Mr. Terrific continues the scanning and finding the source of the shaking, "it seems like something happened down there in the laboratory." With that said, they quickly went down there to investigate.

Once they arrived in the chamber, they see a bright white light where the crystal once stood. J'onn, Flash, and Wonder Woman were on the flood as they start to get up, feeling a bit dizzy but their eyes were fixated at the light. The light starts to form into a figure, a female figure; slowly it starts to fade away revealing a beautiful young girl in front of them.

She was wearing a white dress but it was torn. She has long silver white hair that goes passed her shoulders. Her body was covered with bruises and scratches. Her blue eyes start to open weakly as she sees herself in a strange room. She sees strange people in strange costumes in front of her but before she could examine her surroundings, she falls into an unconscious state. Flash quickly runs over to her and catches her before she hits the ground.

Flash then carries her bridal style, "I'm gonna take her to the medical bay" and with that he speeds off.

Green lantern looks at Diana and asked her, "was that the girl in the crystal?"

Diana nodded, "yes…"

"Who is she?" Batman asked.

"We don't know" J'onn replied.

Whoever she was, there must be another of her and the secret society has her.

* * *

Please review… 


End file.
